


Corrin!!! on Ice

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Coach Azura, F/F, Figure Skater Corrin, References to Alcohol, Yuri on Ice AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: (Azurrin Week 2017: Day 6 - Prompt: AU)“At last year’s banquet I couldn’t even talk to Azura!” Corrin says with a laugh.Azura chokes on her drink.





	Corrin!!! on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, apparently I can only write for Yuri on Ice these days, but I still REALLY wanted to do SOMETHING for Azurrin Week, so... here's Yuri on Ice but it's Azurrin.
> 
> Also, sorry to m!Corrin for not having anything better to call him than "Male Corrin." Normally I'd call one of them Kamui, but I wanted to preserve the same name thing. (Besides, it's a little nicer than calling him "Other Corrin" lol.)

“At last year’s banquet I couldn’t even talk to Azura!” Corrin says with a laugh.

Azura chokes on her drink.

“Corrin, you don’t remember?” she asks incredulously. This has to be some kind of joke, right?

But her girlfriend (fiancée, Azura happily corrects herself) just murmurs a confused “huh?” and remains totally oblivious to the shock she’s just given Azura.

Corrin doesn’t remember the banquet? The night that changed Azura’s life forever? The night she realized there could be more to her life than skating and loneliness?

“Corrin, dear, you got drunk on champagne and started dancing,” Camilla says, her eyes sharp behind her sweet smile. “We all saw it.”

“What?” Corrin shrieks as she jolts upright in her seat.

Azura sighs. So Corrin really doesn’t remember.

“That was fun,” Male Corrin says. “You challenged me to a dance-off. It sucked that you beat me, though.”

“I did mine with a pole dance, half-naked,” Camilla says, sounding entirely too satisfied with herself.

“I can’t believe I missed this,” Male Corrin’s new boyfriend, Niles, chimes in. “Corrin, let’s do a reenactment later on.”

Azura knows he’s speaking to his boyfriend, but she still feels the need to pull _her_ Corrin closer.

Corrin eagerly accepts the comfort of Azura’s arms even as she begins muttering.

“Mom always said I take after Sumeragi, which doesn’t even make sense because he’s my stepdad and I couldn’t have inherited anything from him. How come Ryoma doesn’t have this problem? Oh, god, what would Ryoma think? Hinoka and Takumi would just make fun of me… But Sakura! What kind of example am I setting for Sakura?”

“It’s okay, Corrin,” Azura says gently. “You didn’t do anything terrible. I have pictures if you really want to see.”

“I have pictures, too,” Camilla offers, brandishing her phone.

Things quickly derail when Inigo (“Call me Laslow”) and Owain (“It’s Odin Dark!”) crash their dinner party, and everyone decides that it’s better to leave before they all end up banned from the restaurant.

(“I only tried to summon a kitchen demon _one_ time!” Owain complains as everyone walks away.)

It isn’t until later that night that Corrin asks to see Azura’s pictures for herself.

“Are you sure?” Azura asks. “I don’t want to stress you out before the competition.”

As Corrin’s fiancée, she won’t deny Corrin anything, but as her coach, she’ll feel responsible if Corrin gets upset and messes up her programs.

Corrin is, after all, skating to a song about sexual love. It would be troublesome if she were to become embarrassed after, say, seeing sexy pictures of herself.

“You said they weren’t bad!” Corrin says accusingly. 

“They aren’t!” Azura insists.

And they aren’t. While Corrin had stripped out of her formal dress in the pictures, she had been wearing a bodysuit underneath, so it’s not as though anything X-rated was going on.

“Then show me!” Corrin demands, and so Azura, hesitantly, hands over her phone.

Azura watches in equal parts amusement and concern as Corrin’s face contorts and cycles through various shades of red.

Finally, Corrin thrusts the phone aside, covering her eyes with her hands.

“I can’t believe I did that,” she groans. “Azura, you must have had such a weird idea of me! And… And you still wanted to coach me? Why?”

Azura blinks at the question, a sudden realization washing over her.

Corrin doesn’t remember the banquet, and so Corrin doesn’t remember asking her to coach her.

It’s almost laughable, really, because the moment (the whole night, really) is forever seared into Azura’s memory. She couldn’t forget it if she tried.

“Oh, Corrin,” she murmurs. “Let me tell you how that night went.”

Azura had just won her fifth consecutive gold medal at the Grand Prix Final for ladies’ singles skating. She should have been happy about it but, in all truth, she had just felt tired. The sport that had once brought her all the joy in the world had ceased to make her happy. She was seriously considering retirement.

And then she had met Corrin. Corrin, who had come in last place in the competition, but who had shined brighter than anyone else in the room. And suddenly, gold seemed more insignificant than ever. The silver of Corrin’s hair was so much more beautiful.

Azura had immediately felt a connection with Corrin. There was a spark there, something unlike anything she had ever felt before. It struck her, hard, that she was 27 and only just experiencing a feeling like this. For how long had she been neglecting her life? What did she truly have in the world? Fame, some world records, half a friend in Camilla, and… not much else. She was always used to keeping to herself, but for once, she wanted something more.

And then Corrin threw her arms around her, shouting “Be my coach, Azura!” and Azura felt something warm inside her stir to life.

Corrin hadn’t contacted her at all following the banquet (a fact that makes more sense in light of recent understandings), but even so, when Azura caught sight of the video of Corrin skating her routine, she knew what she needed to do.

Corrin, hearing all of this, pulls Azura into a hug as tears well in her eyes.

“I’m sorry I can’t remember any of that,” she says quietly. “But I’m so, so happy you’re here with me. I know you’ve only been with me for such a short period of time, but I don’t know think I could ever live without you again.”

“I know what you mean,” Azura says. “I somehow feel that I’ve always loved you.” 

She smiles as she presses her face into Corrin’s hair.

“Please, never let me go.”

Corrin hugs her even more tightly in response.

“I won’t,” she promises. “We’ll get married soon, okay? After I win a gold medal for you.”

Azura wants to protest the condition. What does a medal have to do with marriage? It’s certainly not a gift Azura needs.

But then she realizes that it’s not really for her at all. The only person Corrin needs to prove anything to is herself. If it takes winning a gold medal, then fine. Azura has complete faith in her ability to win at this year’s competition (and if she doesn’t, well, then Azura will stay by her side every step of the way until she does).

“Yes, we’ll get married once you take gold,” Azura agrees.


End file.
